Too Amazing For Words
by Mark-and-Haley
Summary: HarryPotter&Inkheart: Dustfinger and Farid think that Scarlet Kage is the perfect one to read them into the world of Inkheart, but what happens when she reads them into the world of Harry Potter instead? Read and REVIEW please!


**Too Amazing for Words**

_By Juel Haruna_

**_Yay! My first Harry Potter/Inkheart fic! I've been waiting for a long time to find a plot for my ideas (A very long time). Those of you who haven't read _Inkheart**_** by** Cornelia Funke**, I suggest you either read it before this, or try to get the hint with my descriptions of story and character. (And if you haven't read the 5th Harry Potter yet, (shame on you!) then you shouldn't even be reading this.) Well, I hope you all enjoy!**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Inkheart. I do not own any characters from these books. I do not own any known text from either books. I am not J. K. Rowling or Cornelia Funke. Duh . . .

**Claimer: I DO own this plot, my OCC (Scarlet and Emerald), and my text.**

**Warning: Slight language and spoilers.**

**Author's Note: This takes place after Inkheart, and has nothing to do with Inkspell.**

**(The above was either for very important business peoples, or for very stupid peoples who have the idiotic theory that I am a famous author.)**

_**Please READ and REVIEW!**_

_

* * *

_

"_We'll see you soon mate," said Ron anxiously, shaking Harry's hand._

"_Really soon, Harry," said Hermione earnestly. "We promise."_

_Harry nodded. He somehow could not find words to tell them what it meant to him, to see them all ranged there, on his side. Instead he smiled, raised a hand in farewell, turned around, and led the way out of the station toward the sunlit street, with Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and Dudley hurrying along in his wake._

* * *

Scarlet closed the 5th Harry Potter book in great satisfaction. The adventure of Harry and his friends had always lifted her spirits. She laid back against the hard wooden bench and watched the red and brown leaves drift in the breeze. Reading in the park on a cool autumn morning, was indeed, the best way to start a day. 

"Scarlet?"

A girl not much younger than Scarlet walked over from the park gate.

"Hey Emerald . . . is there something you need?"

Emerald sat down next to her older sister.

"Actually, yes," she eyed the large book on Scarlet's lap, "Could you pretty-please read Harry Potter to me?"

"Emerald, you know that you can read it yourself."

"Oh I know! It's just that you read so well out loud, and I love the way you read the action parts. It's so exciting!"

Scarlet rolled her eyes. She had been reading to her little sister for 6 years, and she expected Emerald to grow out of enjoying it. Emerald was 13 after all. Of course, being a year older than Emerald, Scarlet was at a higher level of reading. Because of this, she read many books. Scarlet loved to read almost anything. Fantasy, action, adventure, mystery, and romance were always thrilling to her, so she saw no point in stopping now.

"Okay, fine. Just don't fall asleep in the middle of it alright?"

Scarlet opened the book and turned to the very beginning.

"I would never sleep through Harry Potter! He's just too wonderful!"

Scarlet began to read.

"The hottest day of the summer so far was drawing to a close and a drowsy silence lay over the large, square houses of Privet Drive . . ."

Unbeknownst to Scarlet and Emerald, two eavesdroppers were perched in the oak tree behind their bench.

" . . . The only person left outdoors was a teenage boy who was lying flat on his back in a flower bed outside number four . . ."

A tiny marten was peeking it's furry nose out of a backpack in the tree.

". . . Harry Potter's appearance did not endear him to the neighbors . . ."

One of the two strangers was a man with sandy colored shoulder length hair. He had three long, pale scars on his cheek, and a very white face. He was wearing a black sweater, dark blue jeans, and a long, dark green coat.

". . . he had hidden himself behind a large hydrangea bush . . ."

The other was a young, skinny Arab boy who was wearing green tinted jeans and a blue T-shirt. His bare feet dangled from the branch where he was sitting.

". . . Harry was very pleased that he was concealed behind the bush . . ."

Dustfinger and Farid stood in the tree, waiting, watching, wondering . . .

* * *

The day turned to night as the two sisters reached chapter ten of The Order of the Phoenix. The moon shone a brilliant light against the thin pages. All was silent, except for the magical voice of Scarlet bringing each and every word alive. 

"Harry did not read any further. Fudge might have many faults but Harry found it extremely hard to imagine him ordering goblins to be cooked in pies . . ."

Gwin, the marten, had gotten free from the pack and started to nibble at Farid's fingers. Dustfinger laid a hand inside his coat and felt the spine of a book resting in one of the inside pockets. He had been searching for someone like Scarlet for a long time, and he knew that she could help him. All he had to do was wait for something special to happen.

" 'I'll have it back, thank you,' said Luna coldly, and leaning forward she snatched it out of Harry's hands. Rifling through it to page fifty-seven she turned it resolutely upside down again and disappeared behind it, just as the compartment door opened for the third time . . ."

Yes, it would happen soon. Dustfinger held on tightly to the copy of Inkheart in his coat. Farid rubbed his cold feet regretting not wearing the shoes that Dustfinger had bought for him. It was getting chillier by the moment, yet Scarlet continued to read.

"Harry looked around; he had expected this, but that did not make the sight of Draco Malfoy smirking at him from between his cronies Crabbe and Goyle any more enjoyable.

'What?' he said aggressively, before Malfoy could open his mouth.

'Manners, Potter, or I'll have to give you a detention,' drawled Malfoy, whose sleek blond hair and pointed chin were just like his father's. 'You see, I, unlike you, have been made a prefect, which means that I, unlike you, have the power to hand out punishments.'"

All of a sudden, to the sister's surprise, there was a rustling in the tree behind their bench. They both jumped off their seats to look at the tree. Scarlet let the book fall to the ground with a thud, and stared at the two figures in the tree.

"Yeah, but you, unlike me, are a git, so get out and . . . what the . . .?"

Scarlet and Emerald gazed at the sight of Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy stuck in the tree.

* * *

Dustfinger and Farid looked around the compartment and at the teenagers inside. They were indeed, on the Hogwarts Express. 

"Bloody hell . . . what happened?" asked the red-headed boy in awe.

"I've never heard of a curse like this!" exclaimed the girl with the bushy brown hair.

Dustfinger realized what had happened. Scarlet had read someone out of the book, and he and Farid were replacements.

"Damn it!" cursed Dustfinger under his breath.

Farid tugged on his coat. He had a frightened look on his face.

"Where are we Dustfinger? Did it happen again?"

Of course, he had expected Farid to ask this. The poor boy had already been read out of Tales From the Thousand and One Nights. Farid had been ripped away from his past life of thievery, camels, and desert sands.

Though Dustfinger had seen this happen many times before, he had never been read _into_ a book. Dustfinger had been read out of his own book, indeed, he was taken away from the very book resting in his coat, the magical world of Inkheart.

Just then, the two very thick boys standing by the door stood forward and faced Dustfinger.

"What'd you do to Malfoy?" asked the one called Crabbe as the other, Goyle, cracked his knuckles.

Farid ducked behind Dustfinger, who glared at the two. His tall height made the two bullies seem ridiculously small, "Are you trying to pick a fight with me? I didn't do anything, so leave if you know what's good for you."

Unwillingly, they admit defeat. Crabbe and Goyle left with a _grunt_.

"E-excuse me . . ."

Dustfinger and Farid turned to the round faced boy sitting in the corner holding on to some sort of cactus, "B-but where _are_ Harry and Malfoy? And where d-did you come from?"

Dustfinger just smiled at him, "Well, would you believe that they're in another story?"

* * *

"Listen Potter, I don't know what you did, but you better get us back on the train and back to Hogwarts before I kick you out of this tree!" 

"I didn't do anything Malfoy, and besides, how are you going to kick me out of the tree without falling off yourself?"

"Why you . . . hey, hey you down there!"

Harry and Malfoy had finally noticed Scarlet and Emerald on the ground below.

"Um," Harry looked from the park gate, to Emerald, to Scarlet, "Uh, you wouldn't happen to be able to tell us where we are, would you?"

Scarlet and Emerald just stared at them, confused about what was going on.

Malfoy groaned, "HEY! Stop gawking and answer our simple question; **_Where ARE WE?_**"

Scarlet came back to reality and pushed some hair from her face, "Oh! W-we're in Waterville."

". . . ."

"Waterville, Maine."

". . . . . ."

"The USA . . . ."

Harry and Malfoy glanced at each other, then at the two girls.

"Did you say . . . USA?" asked Harry.

"Yes . . . The United States." said Scarlet.

"As in, the United States of America?"

"Yep, North America!" said Emerald who had snapped back to reality.

Malfoy hopped down from the tree, "Oh, _America! _Do you hear that Potter? We've come from London, England to America in less than a millisecond! If that isn't enough to get us **_expelled_**, then wait till everyone's figured out that it all happened in the bloody presence of two **MUGGLES!**"

Malfoy was about to leave when Harry climbed down from the tree and stopped him.

"Wait Malfoy, something's not right here. Neither of us conjured a spell and we didn't touch a portkey, so it must have something to do with these girls. They're the only ones here, so we might as well ask!"

In the time it took Harry to say all this, Scarlet noticed how different he and Malfoy looked up close. Both boys looked slightly different from the illustrations in the books and the movies, yet they had the same features that the book describes. Harry still had his untidy dark brown hair, his glasses, and the lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead.

Malfoy also had the same slick white/blond hair and the stuck up look on his face.

But both their faces looked different. Much different from the movies, and much, much different from how she imagined them.

Harry walked up to Scarlet and Emerald.

"Did you see how we got here? Did you bring us here?"

Scarlet glanced at the large book still lying on the ground and pushed it under the bench with her foot. She didn't necessarily want to tell them that they were made up characters in a story book.

"Um…I'm not quite sure what's going on either. But I—"

"HEY!"

The four spun around and stared at the park gate in horror. Standing there, holding a bright flashlight, was a police officer.

"Oh crap," Emerald looked at her watch, "It' s ten o'clock! People aren't allowed here past nine!"

Scarlet grabbed her sister's arm and started running the opposite way, "Come on!"

Harry and Draco watched the two girls running away in confusion, but then in a split second they glanced back at the cop and quickly rushed after them.

"GET BACK HERE YOU KIDS!"

It was getting darker and darker as they ran deeper into the park, with the cop on their trail. Scarlet strained her eyes to see ahead of her, but it seemed as if she was running straight into a black hole.

CLUNK!

Scarlet's face hit something hard, and she fell back onto the soft earth. She looked up and could just barely see the iron bar fence.

"Guys! This is the back of the park!"

"There wouldn't happen to be another gate, would there?" asked Draco.

"WHERE ARE YOU? I KNOW YOU'RE HERE SOMEWERE!"

The officer was getting closer! Draco didn't stop to think, he quickly scrambled up the fence and jumped down on the other side.

"Are you all coming or not?"

Scarlet picked herself up and motioned for her sister to go next. Emerald swiftly climbed up the fence and was about to hop down when she realized her skirt was caught on the iron stake.

"I'm stuck!"

She frantically tugged on her skirt, trying to get free. Everyone was growing nervous, especially Scarlet. Suddenly, the skirt tore and she fell backwards off the fence!

Emerald screamed, but fortunately Draco caught her in his arms. They looked at each other for a moment when they realized that they were still trying to get away, Draco let her down and coughed, "Ahem, you need to watch yourself muggle…"

"Right," said Scarlet, "I guess I'll go next."

She clumsily climbed the fence, growing tense as she looked down from the top. Scarlet wasn't at all fond of heights. She cautiously climbed down and let herself drop down on the other side.

Harry began to climb the fence when they spotted the cop running towards them.

"Oh my god."

"Come on Potter!"

"HURRY!"

Harry hastily climbed over and jumped to the ground. Before the cop could reach the fence, the group had disappeared from sight.

* * *

Dustfinger watched Ron with much concentration. Ron was growing fidgety and impatient as he awaited the next advance. 

"Hmm…" Dustfinger looked around. He opened his mouth, but closed it again. It was so hard for him to make a decision. Must concentrate, concentrate . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . yes! He finally realized his plan.

"Queen to E5 . . . . . . . . . CHECKMATE!"

Ron cringed in defeat as the tiny chess piece demolished his king.

"HAHA! IN YOUR FACE!"

"DUSTFINGER!"

He froze and looked over to Farid who was sitting next to Luna, "Don't you think we should be finding a way to get home? Instead of playing around like children?"

Dustfinger shrugged, "Well, unless we find a book called _Reality_, we're stuck here until someone reads us out again. And who are you to talk about children?"

Farid folded his arms and glared at the wall opposite to him.

"You know, It's not really that bad. Shouldn't we already be over the surprise of being in another book?" said Dustfinger.

"Well, yeah, but what about those two Herrie and Mallfuy people? They might want to come back sometime soon!"

"It's **_HARRY _**and **_MALFOY!" _**exclaimed Hermione.

"Why do these things always happen to me?" said Neville lightly poking his _Mimbulus mimbletonia_, "What's going to happen when we get to Hogwarts and everyone finds out about Harry and Malfoy? We could get expelled!"

"Or worse," Luna looked up from _The Quibbler_, "We could be sent to Azkaban and tortured with painful curses until we tell them the truth about what happened, and when we do our whole universe and every other universe in existence will come spiraling down on us and we will all be left in the lonely darkness of oblivion…but I guess that's not too bad…"

Everyone stared at Luna before Dustfinger glanced out the window, "Well, I guess we'll get to find out sooner than we wish." The room grew silent and everyone realized that the train was coming to a steady halt.

* * *

Scarlet, Emerald, Harry, and Draco had spent the better part of a half hour hiding in an abandoned department store. Harry had been keeping lookout behind one of the display windows. He got up and walked over to the rest of the group who were sitting on the floor in front of the cash register. 

"I think we lost him. Is everyone alright?"

Emerald was too busy examining her poor skirt, "Look at it! It's ruined! What will Mom say when we get home! I mean, do you know how late it is?"

Harry kneeled down in front of her, "I know how to fix that." He pulled out his wand and pointed it at the tear, "_Reparo_." Before her eyes, Emerald's skirt magically mended itself.

"That…was….. amazing." Said Emerald in awe.

Scarlet was speechless. This boy really was—

"Um, excuse me, but I never got you're names." Said Harry to both the girls.

"Oh! Um, uh- I'm Scarlet Kage! And this is my sister—"

"Emerald! I-I'm Emerald Kage! It's a pleasure to meet you—"

"The name's Malfoy…Draco Malfoy. And this fool here is—"

"My name is Harry. Harry Potter. It's nice to meet you both."

Scarlet smiled. Everything had been going so fast that she didn't even get the time to appreciate the fact that characters from her favorite book series were right in front of her. Alive and in the flesh. This was just so thrilling for her, she didn't even realize that she was staring at Harry for a whole minute, "Um, is something wrong Scarlet?"

She snapped back to reality, "Oh! No, nothing's wrong." She got up and went to the door, "Emerald and I really need to go, it's real late. Do you two know where you will stay for tonight?"

"Well, I guess we could stay here—"

"ARE YOU MAD POTTER?" Draco shouted at Harry, "I AM NOT STAYING IN THIS PLACE! IT'S DISGUSTING!"

"I have an idea!" squealed Emerald, "You two can stay here for tonight, but tomorrow we can ask our parents if you can stay with us!" Emerald grinned at her ingenious plan.

"I guess that'll have to do." Said Harry.

"Whatever…" mumbled Draco.

"Great! It's settled then. We'll come back and see you in the morning." Said Emerald getting up and heading for the door.

"Yeah…see you." said Scarlet opening the door.

"Goodnight!" said Harry.

Emerald winked at the two boys and vanished out the door in front of her sister. Scarlet slowly closed the door behind her.

.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.

_Goodnight . . . Harry Potter . . . . ._

* * *

**_How was that for an opening chapter? I had fun typing this and I hope you had just as much fun reading it! Tata for now, and don't forget to REVIEW!_**

_**-Juel (grins)**_


End file.
